


PLAY WITH FIRE

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 联耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA
Summary: 联耀写得有点急还会修我太菜了被迫背锅的轴三和罗马基酱dbq！给您道歉了！（土下座）情人节快乐！（怒撒狗粮
Relationships: 联耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 67





	PLAY WITH FIRE

###

Insane, inside the danger gets me high  
疯狂和危险总是让我兴奋不已  
Can't help myself got secrets I cant tell  
我无法控制吐露自己所知的秘密  
I love the smell of gasoline  
我喜爱汽油的气味  
I light the match to taste the heat  
我点燃了火柴来品尝燃烧的高温  
I've always liked to play with fire  
我总是喜欢与火共戏

酒精，香烟，欲仙欲死的男士鸦片香水味道。

客厅正中央的地毯上放置着一个巨大的镀金鸟笼，虽然它的大小足足可以装下一个人。精致繁复的洛可可式样的勾坠零零碎碎地挂在笼子中间镶花的装饰条上，笼门旁是一把纯金的小巧暗锁，面对它是公寓的落地窗。灯关着，素色纱帘半遮半掩。

窗外是装满了玻璃幕墙的落地高楼，正对着他们的是原来的总部，二十四层。这准没错。

黑发的东方人很安静。他斜倚在主卧的大床上刚抽完了一根烟，身下深红绒质的床单让他渐渐感觉心烦。只有故乡的结婚喜床才会这么铺。他暗自鄙夷了几句，尽管床铺的低饱和度颜色其实很搭室内暗色家具的简洁设计。

赤裸着双足走到客厅，他把烟随手按灭在桌面上，讲究的白色烤漆只是灼上一圈浅淡的烧焦印痕。外面天色不太好。王耀想道，然后他瞥见了另一旁盛着水的玻璃杯，稍微闻了下确定不是酒精就喝下去。

“你倒是很放心里面没加东西。”一旁黑灰色沙发上终于有男性的声音响起。纯正得无可挑剔的牛津腔。

“加了又如何呢。”王耀看都没看对方一眼，“要想做什么你们早就做了不是吗？”他接近干涸的喉咙终于重新变得湿润，吐字也轻松多了。

“那我要是告诉你，在那一枪麻醉之后我们确实什么也没做，你觉得怎么样？”年轻的富二代抬起头挑衅似地盯视，他的目光扫过对方细腻的大腿和纤细的手腕。

“很好。”王耀却笑，虽然他的大脑还是有些昏沉沉的。“至少不是冲着命来的。”

“你错了，”那个高大的男人最终站起身来，他的大手缓缓地抚上王耀的脸颊，并向下滑到脖颈，那里的触感温软而顺滑，有着致命的吸引力。

“猎物还是活着最好玩，这是你说过的。”

###

I ride the edge my speed goes in the red  
我的血液在血管边缘极速流淌  
Hot blood these veins my pleasure is their pain  
静脉里淌着热血，我的快感便是它们的痛苦  
I love to watch the castles burn  
我热衷于目睹城堡浴于火焰  
These golden ashes turn to dirt  
灼烧后金色的灰烬变成尘埃

王耀的发绳不知道什么时候掉了。

那是一段鲜红色的皮筋，曾经被他习惯性缠在食指和中指的第二指节处。如今它落在发丝挽起的奶油金发男人手里，对方低头若有所思地把玩着，三绕两绕就打了个死结。像是注意到东方人的目光，他把修长的手指从中抽出，富有弹力的皮筋恢复原状。“哦，抱歉。”

“看上去你不打算还给我？”王耀的语气很像调侃，但又不是。

紧接着伊万·布拉金斯基拦住了他即将迈步的动作。“你也不打算给个解释吗？”

“我没有解释。”伊万在这个角度看见了他低垂的眼睫，他的口气就像于己无关一般。

“这三年你就像是人间蒸发了一样。他们都说‘皇后’在这个世界上消失了。”男人似乎在咬牙，紫罗兰的眼瞳背对着光显得晦暗不明。“你知道他们还说罪魁祸首是谁吗？”

“哦，现在呢？我觉得他们说得没错。”

王耀的手指伸进还剩一浅底的水搅了搅，冰冰凉凉的触感浸过他的指尖。

伊万神色复杂地盯着他，想脱口而出的话全被堵在了嗓子眼。此刻单座沙发上的人再次慢条斯理地开了口：“好像有道理，不过如果耀没有先一声招呼就不打地消失会怎样？”

“我只是累了。”王耀倚着漆木桌补充回复给弗朗西斯，“我只是个普通人。”

“如果没有那些前科的话你当然可以这样说，别耍花招了，得以见光的这三年你让瓦尔加斯家族很满意吧？”猝然有些咬牙切齿的声音响起。

“情感纠纷？你真的好意思说出这种话吗？以你的平静无辜来证明我们都是彻头彻尾的笑话？！你真的以为没人知道之前那份泄密的文件是谁送出去的？”

“卧底工作的情报网不过是一层套一层，这些没什么查不到的。”阿尔弗雷德终于站了起来，他快步走近对方抓住他的手腕，步伐急促地像是着急要把他吃掉。“......这种话恐怕三年前骗骗像我这样的新兵组员也许还可以，王先生。你难道真的“失忆”到已经忘记自己的出身和背景了？”

“......为什么你从没说过这些过去？......和我，和我们。”他的眸子海蓝，曾经蓝得纯净无比，现在只让人感到怒涛般的寒意。

为什么要说呢。

王耀面无表情沉默了许久。这期间亚瑟·柯克兰刻着玫瑰图案的打火机被打开发出金属碰撞的声音。

然后他叹了口气，很虚伪地拽拽遮不住大腿根的衬衫假笑起来：“是的，琼斯先生，瓦尔加斯家族对我很满意，尤其是最近他家的第二财产继承人，聪明又懂事的小费里切，漂亮的意大利青年，和他祖父一样......”

啪。

什么东西好像掉到厚厚的编织地毯上。是一声钝响。

“王耀。”阿尔弗雷德的脸近在咫尺，语气低沉得可怕。“联合小组早就已经解散了，你也许该学会不再用这种教育人的语气说话。”

“但我昨天看你们身手还不错，除了伊万那一针打得很痛......保持练习是件好事。”王耀直截了当地继续用平淡的视线回应他。但俄罗斯人注意到他的手还是微微攥了拳。

“你.....”金发的美国男人刚开了口就被打断，亚瑟在他身后叼着烟用眼神示意他让出空来。

“那你想试试吗？”

然后他下一秒虚晃而出的攻击动作十分逼真————王耀的条件反射也很快，但当他再反应过来的时候已经晚了———他抬起的脚腕被人攥住，对方的手指在本就白皙的表皮上捏出没了血色的印痕。王耀先是下意识在身侧摸了一下，恢复平衡后双手撑住桌子的边缘，深呼吸了几次。他的胸膛断断续续起伏着，锁骨处皮肤干净光滑的让人想狠狠地留点什么。

全套整齐西装的英国人顺势抓着东方人的腿把自己拉近到一个暧昧的距离，右手两指夹住烟撑在桌子表面。他笑起来，笑容里透着狡黠。“你的那把贴身小刀我收起来了......为什么你在害怕？”

“我还真不知道在继承毒品帝国的家族产业之前你还当过心理学专家，”王耀偏头被他斜着压制靠在背后的玻璃上。裸露的一小段腰线下是白色衬衫包裹的黑色短裤，短裤紧身，完美地箍出胯部明显的肌肉弧度。“如果我说我没有呢？”

他琥珀色的瞳仁在室内灯下晃得如同镀上一层金箔。

弗朗西斯的手机响了，他熟络地站起身走向门口按下接听键。

“那你还记得自己之前说过什么吗？”

[......对，今天的发布会我就不去了。行程有变......大约一周之后吧。]

“......我知道。”

[新来的那批？我记得安东尼奥没说过这个......暂时放在展馆楼下，到时候派人手去‘枫丹白露’运货。]

“你说什么了，重复一下我听听？”阿尔弗雷德发现了他的失态，手掌不怀好意地沿着衣裳的下摆游走进光滑的胸腹，王耀瑟缩了一瞬耳根泛红。

[等等......你说一只琉璃夜莺？那可真是个好东西。那个就先留着，我要了。]弗朗西斯瞟了一眼客厅内，微笑着回应道。

“我说......愿赌服输。”

[是的。美丽的鸟儿需要好好爱护。你说得对。]

“那现在你该怎么做？”

[那我就先去忙了......哈哈，当然是去调教虽然可爱但不乖的小家伙了。]法国人走回来，手机贴在耳边蹲下看着被按在地毯上的东方美人。

“......闭嘴，然后随便你。”

事情比王耀想得要糟些。尽管他预料到正中央的那个巨大的笼子绝对不仅仅是做装饰用，但当他真的被套上束缚装锁进去的时候还是表示了强烈的反抗意愿。白色带有透明纱网和蕾丝的束缚衣使得尽管全身箍得过紧让他喘不过来气，他却又好似根本没穿什么东西。

“哥哥我不介意多等一小会儿，”换回熟悉的常用词弗朗西斯似乎感觉很轻松，他坐回一旁的沙发上变换着手机角度拍照。“抬头，耀。你好美。”

王耀因为嘴里的东西说不出一句完整的话，虽然他内心还是骂了对方几百遍，但出口只能是破碎的鼻音音调。滑溜溜的圆球在他嘴里根本含不住，唾液只好一点点地顺着唇角流下来，汇聚到下颌处再滚到脖颈线。由于膝盖被绑住双腿无法分开，因此埋在他穴道里湿滑的震动棒也被夹得紧紧的，两条跨过臀部固定的交叉绑带上沾满了水液。

“三年在你眼里是不是过得很快？”伊万·布拉金斯基双手交握搭在膝盖上，他的身旁是荧光粉色的遥控器。

“呜......”

“每天都很快乐吗？和谁呢......”斯拉夫男人露出罕见的温柔表情，下一秒就冷得像冰。“是和瓦尔加斯家的小子吗？”他右手拿过震动棒的开关。王耀表情轻微惊恐地瞪视着他，但他还是没有点头或者摇头。

“哦，我懂了，看来是和凯撒那个老家伙，”阿尔弗雷德笑着走过来抢走遥控器，“罪加一等。”

“唔—！”

机器的嗡鸣声伴随着从上到下炸开的快感几乎贯穿王耀的头脑，他皱眉的同时重心瞬间不稳摔在笼子的底座上，蜷缩起来想要减弱自己剧烈的高潮反应。“哈......嘶......嗯......”他不得不快速地吸气呼气来保证自己不被窒息，发出的微弱声音都带着轻颤。王耀盯着对方踹了一下笼子表达不满，不过结果只是小腿处被坚硬的镀金笼子磕出了几道红印。他泛红的脚趾蜷起，腿根处颤颤巍巍地抖动，层层叠叠的织物刮搔着他全身上下各处皮肤，痒得至极。汗水浸湿他额前散乱的黑发，混合着生理泪水流过微微发红的眼角。

“再来一小时吧，到你承认为止。”亚瑟柯克兰看了看自己的手表，翘着腿坐在一旁。他端过了自己的茶杯。

事实上最终没到两刻钟笼子里的小鸟儿就被放出来了，因为担心他的体力缺失得太快。王耀脸上缀着细细的汗珠，双颊红得像当季的苹果，眼角的泪痕还没有干透。他只感觉自己晕晕乎乎地被拎出来，然后不知何时就被美国人摁到了落地窗框旁。冰冷的玻璃触感和顶峰后燥热的全身形成鲜明的反差，王耀不禁冻得哆嗦一下。

“我等不及了，”他先是扶着王耀的腰用力抽出插得紧紧的淋漓着汁水的小玩意让对方哼了一声，接着掏出自己蓄势待发的大家伙，在窗玻璃上扣住他刚刚解放的双手，“放松。”  
王耀被他坚实的东西顶得发慌，向下看去是临街的马路，而眼前对面正是曾经一起工作过的地方。一定会被看到的……他闭紧双眼。

“那个不是海德薇莉吗，没想到她还在那里做苦工。”突然身旁法国人调侃的声音传来，王耀吓得睁了一下眼睛又迅速闭上，尽管他只看到一个模糊的影子。那到底是不是他们曾经的同事？他不知道，只知道他身后的男人动作绝对算不上温和，他的拇指陷进弹软红润的穴口扣挖几下，硬挺的头部就一口气顶了进去。阿尔弗雷德接着从身后抱起他的腰咬着他的耳朵，令王耀的足尖只能刚好触碰到地面。

“你真的很怕被他们知道啊，耀？不过很可惜以后这个想法就不存在了。”肠肉被层层推开，挤出淋漓的汁水，而王耀只觉得火辣辣的痛苦———扩张的胀痛让他想叫出声音来，他不得不十指徒劳无功地按在冰冷湿滑的玻璃上。哈出的热气很快模糊了视线，更多的唾液伴随着喉咙口的声带振动淌出，染湿了束缚衣的蕾丝花边。阿尔弗雷德猛然间又是一顶，王耀彻彻底底吞下狰狞的巨物，双腿的酸麻让他已经有些站不住，发出粘连着爱欲的闷哼。他全部的支撑点几乎就是二人相连的地方。“你喜欢吗？宝贝，我不在的时候你有没有想我？”身后阿尔弗雷德的声音带着兴奋的喘息，他更像是在自言自语。他细细摸着对方的细腻的腰窝皮肤，手感又弹又润。

好痛。王耀只是想。长久禁欲的身体完全容纳不下突然的进攻，他感觉灼热的内腔被搅得天翻地覆。明明已经尽力去保持平衡地吞吐还是被撞得前后摇晃，好像更加淫荡无厌的那个人是他一样。

“啊，忘了你还不能说话，”又一次用力的抽插后他好像是终于回过神似的，把对方口中的东西摘了下来。“我想听你叫出声音。”

“你他妈混蛋。”王耀骂他一句，然后被捅到深处的撕裂感引出尖叫。“嘶......”

“我要让你痛死，你这张恶毒的小嘴再也说不出话，”阿尔弗雷德用结实的手臂箍紧他的腰将他抱起，“你跑到天涯海角我也要找到你把你逮回来。”

“恶心......呜！”他膝盖上的束缚被顶在地上解开，美国男人抓住膝弯把细白的大腿掰到十分下流暴露的角度，然后深深地撞下去伴随着嘴唇的相交舔咬。疯了。尽管这么想王耀还是不由自主地圈起双腿环住他肌肉线条的腰，顺势在又一次顶撞得高潮时脚跟轻磕对方表现鼓励般的顺从。

“我太想你了，太想你了......”

王耀似乎听见他在喘息之间小声嘟囔了什么。然而此刻他全身都被高热所禁锢，本能已经接替了理智去掌控身体，他此刻更注意的是被填满一般的满足感，整个身体仿佛都被揉碎，吊顶的水滴形灯柱圆润而迷幻......他射在年轻的金发青年棱角分明的腹肌上，双腿颤抖着迎来被数次深入碾磨的顶峰。被直直冲进顶点之后他大口大口地喘息，像是翻涌巨浪中却失了水的鱼。弗朗西斯弯腰抚摸他的头发，鲜红的发绳还缠在他的中指上。“现在这样就很好了，”他半跪下捧起王耀潮红的脸颊亲吻。“明明可以听话的不是吗？”

天色愈发暗了。乌色的云预示着今晚可能会下雨。王耀的嘴唇被咬出血色，现在它正微张着伸出舌尖，舔吻西裤前端由于咬开拉链而弹出的庞然硬物。他跪在暗灰色的沙发座前，膝盖磨出暗红，被捏着水蜜桃般甜美的臀肉的姿势迫使他双腿叉开些，而弗朗西斯正抵在他的身后的软处。伊万布拉金斯基靠在沙发背上，双手放在沙发布料的两侧，端详着身下轻轻抚摸自己蓬勃欲望的美人。“那里......舔一下，耀。”他压抑着自己的声音。王耀抬头看了对方一眼，小幅度皱眉但还是偏头做了，他双手握着对方，细而白的十指轻轻揉搓着，鼓胀的青筋得到合适的爱抚，更显骇人般的蓬勃。

粉红的诱人小舌在细微跳动着的表皮筋脉处转来转去，没一会儿就伴随着啧啧水声舔得晶亮，王耀的唇舌离开时带出暧昧的银丝。身后的法国男人亲吻着他的背部，顺着光滑的脊线吻到臀缝，掐着他还带着红印的腰层层深入。胡茬扫过皮肤带来和后穴一致的酥麻，着了迷的小夜莺看上去并没有意识到他在不自觉间扭动着腰。

亚瑟·柯克兰斜倚在另一个沙发上撑着下巴，似乎是在欣赏香艳的戏剧。

伊万·布拉金斯基摸着他水洗过般的黑发，抬起他的下颌，在他有些慌乱的目光中捏着颌骨慢慢把自己的东西送进去。“之前没有试过吧......不过只要你不乱动就不会痛。”他愈弯腰王耀就不得不把嘴张得更大来含住粗硬的器官。强压着喉腔传来的生理恶心感，王耀小心翼翼地喘着把东西吞到根部。伊万看见他向上与他对视，眸子里罩了一层水雾，眼角漫出几颗很大滴的泪珠。他抬手把它们拭去了。“唔嗯......咕......”吞咽的声音色情又放荡，伊万摸着他的脖颈似乎是在鼓励，而后身的弗朗西斯钻进紧致而湿热的温柔乡里。王耀修长的腿时不时轻轻抽搐一瞬，像是蝴蝶翅羽一般无力的挣扎。

“还有很多事要做。”伊万被湿热的口腔裹住，舒适的触感让他感到愉悦。他最终站起身，在对方尖叫反抗之前按住对方的脑袋深入抽插起来，王耀敏感的上牙膛被不断摩擦爽得让人疯掉。“乖孩子。夹紧些。”弗朗西斯揉捏着富有弹性的大腿肉，“你想要摸摸那里？”他看见王耀一只手伸向自己再度扬起的脆弱，“不准摸。要只靠后面射出来。刚才做得不是很好吗？”  
王耀看上去已经有些神志不清，他抽抽嗒嗒地任着对方左手攀着肩右手握住小巧肉茎的头部，在一下一下的顶弄中小心翼翼地呻吟。

伊万射了他满脸的时候王耀反应慢了半拍，但斯拉夫人还是按着他的头把剩余的一半重新插进喉咙里倾泻出滚烫。“耀，我不是记仇的人......但这次是你欠我的。”他低头神色有一瞬的悲凉，但王耀没有抬头看他。

东方人咳嗽许久，唇角边沾满了粘稠的白色液体，锁骨的红印清晰可见。“如果我的刀还在，我会第一时间送你个痛快，这样我们就两清了。”他看上去像是开玩笑，但伊万的脸色却愈发阴沉。弗朗西斯抱着他的腰把他捉回怀里。“过两天我有个好东西要送给你。”

“现在拿来。”王耀伸出右手示意，却被向上用力顶了一下，碾过敏感带的刺激让他的腰没了力气，“现在哥哥最珍贵的宝贝就在你身体里，你怎么这么贪心？”东方人皱眉不接这个低俗笑话，由着他变着角度地深凿硬磨，最后全数冲进纤细的腰身里。

英国人再度路过客厅的时候发现弗朗西斯半强迫半哄骗正在用一支小巧的口红王耀的嘴唇上轻抹。“你在打什么主意？”

“亚蒂，我觉得你可以认真看看，”半长金发的男人把王耀通红的脸转到另一侧对着他，“想被这样的嘴唇亲吻吗？”

“我允许你们乱来可不是这个意思，”王耀表情有轻微的厌恶，他坐在对方怀里扯着长及大腿的又薄又透的丝袜。“老子是男的。”

“哦，对，哥哥我差点忘了。”弗朗西斯把他的头发盘松，他终于用回了那条鲜红的发绳，并把一些零碎的短发坠拢在王耀耳前。他同时看着亚瑟·柯克兰，似乎话里有别的意味。

赤豆一样的颜色衬得他原本优秀的肤质更透亮，如果世间还能找出第二个这样的人，亚瑟可以立即吞枪自杀。他不由得走过去捋起对方的碎发，直视着对方琥珀色的眼眸。

“你到底为什么要离开？”

“这样的生活，我不想要，就这么简单。”王耀看着他伸手抹了下自己的唇角，唇色的红漫出来，像是暗沉的鲜血。“我总有不好的预感。”

我也无法适应没有你的生活。阿尔弗雷德靠在沙发的另一边，手机的亮光超过了窗户的亮度。落地窗外最后一丝阳光即将消逝。

“你知道吗，现在和以前不一样了，现在......”亚瑟话及一半，王耀张嘴打断了他。

“你下药的水平还是和从前一样烂。”

我们回不去了，亚蒂。故事一旦真正开始就谁也不能控制。

亚瑟像是被雷劈中了那般站在那里，许久过后他抓起王耀的胳膊就将他踉跄着拉到主卧室。阿尔弗雷德和伊万也随之跟了上去。“轻点，粗眉毛......”弗朗西斯不悦地皱眉，他站起身掸了掸身上不存在的灰尘。

王耀切切实实地被扔到那张曾被他唾弃过的松软大床上。事实上这张床是水床，因此他还不受控制地晃动了几下身体。“你在找什么？”法国人靠在门边看着他急促地翻动着东西，“绳子？皮鞭？跳蛋还是......哦，一把枪。”

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦皱了眉，看着亚瑟用那把曾经参加任务时用着的老左轮对准床上的东方人。“你可要想好了再做决定。”

王耀很明显认出了那把枪，他抬头看着英国人，纯白的绑带和丝袜让他看上去像一只猎人枪口下拥有优美细颈的天鹅。“我不怕死，您请随意。”

亚瑟柯克兰的手在颤抖，他的右手并没有扣在扳机上，不过他随时都可能开枪。但一旦子弹出了膛，就意味着什么都无法挽回了。不只是王耀，恐怕连他们都会一枪一个地消失吧。弗朗西斯非常了解他，也正因此他的视线也紧盯着对方的手。

“我一点也不想你，我和阿尔弗可不一样，”他颤抖着凝视着对方，“你是真的想要彻底离开吗？”

他还没有说完接下来的话，阿尔弗雷德把手机扔到床上，他夺过亚瑟柯克兰的左轮，下一秒就轻松地举起它，仿佛手中拿着的是一把玩具。

砰————

——巨响之后，子弹穿过脖颈旁左侧的墙面，在花样繁复的墙纸上留下一个狰狞的弹坑。黄铜色的小东西嵌进墙体，制造出的裂痕如同伤口一般，撕裂出许多道长长的缝隙。王耀仅仅在枪响的那个瞬间闭了一下眼。然后他睁开，看见自己的脖颈完好无损，又抬眼看阿尔弗雷德。

“他不会开这一枪，但我会。”美国人的胸膛起伏着，似乎和床上的人有着什么深仇大恨。

“你枪法太差了。”王耀的语气不像是嘲讽。他偏头仿佛在认真思考着什么。

客厅突然响起了急促的敲门声。“托里斯，没什么事情，”伊万·布拉金斯基用俄语高声道，“通知他们在原地待命。”

亚瑟柯克兰没有动。他站在原地。王耀把身上墙纸的碎屑拍掉，在阿尔弗雷德发愣的空挡探过身子，拿走了他手上的罪魁祸首。“看起来大家都活得太无趣了？”王耀摸着发热的枪壳，随意转动着有六个空位的子弹仓，“只装了一发的左轮？不对，已经用光一颗子弹了。”

他接着张开双腿，把枪口对准已经被磨得嫩红的软肉，隐秘的穴口还在微微地抽搐，随着他的动作大量的稠液滑出花心。“那让老天来裁决我们的存在是否正确，如何？按照你们的说法是上帝。”王耀抿着唇笑，赤色的唇美艳得恍为天人。“敢玩吗？”

“我已经很多年没玩轮盘赌了，上一次还是那个来自西伯利亚的家伙脑浆崩开的时候，”伊万紫色的眼睛只是眨了一下，“我同意。”

亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德都没有说话，既不承认也不否认。弗朗西斯轻笑出声：“既然是耀的提议，我怎么可能不参加呢？”

“那好。”王耀语气里似乎都带上了轻快，仿佛一切沉重的负担都被抛下了楼。

他轻轻松松地扣下扳机，挑眉听着轮空的一声轻微的机械声响，然后把沾了肠液和精液的手枪丢在床上。“我的回合结束了。”

弗朗西斯拿起它亲吻了一下，紧接着转动弹舱，“哥哥我这一辈子倒没什么值得挂念的。”他静静等了两秒钟，接着笑着说：“谁是下一位？”

“我其实挺想把枪口对着美国佬的，不过想想他应该没那么幸运，”伊万接过枪的同时把转轮调好，并对准太阳穴：“......上天果然是眷顾我的。”

手枪再次挑衅似地被扔到了阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯面前。他不甘示弱地拿起、转仓又扣动扳机，动作果断又像是在赌气。他用碧蓝的眼瞳直直盯着床上的东方人。“我从来不相信命运这个词。”他手心虽然有汗，但按下去的那一刻仿佛释然了许多。

阿尔弗雷德把枪递给了亚瑟。

亚瑟握着枪依然沉默，许久之后他才举起只留一颗子弹的左轮，贴近自己的脸侧。他低声说道：“我没有遗憾，耀。就像你说的那样，我的存在就让上天来裁决吧。”

......

安静的房间里突然有了响声。啪啪啪啪。弗朗西斯在鼓掌，他搭过亚瑟的肩，“我还是相信命运这个词的。”

王耀下床有些不稳，他接过已经有些木然的亚瑟手中的老左轮，打开弹仓给他看：“就在下一个子弹，亚蒂。也许你会说这是命运，但这就是我的预感。”他虽然笑着，却更像是在流眼泪，并把那颗子弹取出来锁进抽屉。

阿尔弗雷德在一旁饶有兴趣地吹了声口哨，“看起来我们都是幸运儿。”

然而伊万·布拉金斯基紧锁眉头，在王耀回身的下一秒低头捧住脸颊吻了下去，顺势把他推到在床上。“......你吓坏我了。”

“对不起，对不起，万尼亚，”伊万突然感觉到三年前温和的小队长又回来了，王耀抚摸他的头发，声音有些发软，甚至带着哭腔，“我不会再做这样危险的事了。”伊万把自己的怒意发泄在他早已发红的肩窝，在那里又啃又咬直到出现几道明显的红痕。英国人不受控制地上前抬起他细白的腿，将他最柔软的脆弱暴露在自己半昂扬的性器前。“现在......你还想说什么？”

王耀用接近被爱欲熏红的眼瞳看着他，朱唇一张一合。

“操我，亚蒂。快一点。”

“As you wish, ‘your majesty’.(如你所愿，’女王（皇后）’陛下。)”

###

Watching as the flames get higher  
看着火舌越来越高  
I've always liked to play with fire  
我知道我钟爱玩火  
Right of passage classic maverick  
这是经典独裁者的权利  
Match in the gas tank oh that's wretched  
油箱里的火柴哦，真可怜  
Unstoppable legendary animals  
火焰啊 就是不可阻挡的传奇般的动物  
Digital justice you're gonna know us hail to the king and queen of the ruckus yacht  
数字化的正义，你要知道我们向喧闹的国王与王后致敬  
Money wired no denying  
兴奋的约特莫尼 无可否认  
I’ve always liked to play with fire  
可我就是喜欢与火共戏

先前充分的扩张使得进入顺利且轻松，亚瑟只想把自己整个人都和他精巧的身体揉碎在一起，他插入得既快又猛烈，王耀的话还未出口就被下一秒的冲撞堵在嗓子处碎成一段段呻吟。想拥有全部。身体，灵魂，再到心————劫后余生的脊背发凉感让他只想更真实地贴近对方，感受对方心脏有力的跳动。亚瑟满意地看着王耀因快感而表现出的淫浪与放纵，夜莺接受了他，花园里最珍贵的玫瑰最终被他找回来了。

东方人双腿被折叠到与自己的身体平行，脚踝交叉环着亚瑟柯克兰的脖颈，每一次的冲撞都刮磨挤压着他最敏感的肠壁。他的生理泪水开始止不住地淌，混合着身上沾满的精液一起滴落在暗红色的床单上。他坦然接受这命运，正如同他坦然地颤抖吃下炙热粗长的硬挺一般。

阿尔弗雷德揉捏起冷落很久的脆弱红樱，若有所思地开口：“这里好像缺一对东西。”他接着动作虔诚地舔吻，每一寸肌肤都好好爱抚。“你逃不掉的，我说过，逃不掉的，耀。”伊万布拉金斯基低声在他耳边重复，像是对对方说，又像是说给自己听。

是的，我早知道。王耀在心里用仅剩的清醒头脑想。在明知道我只是一个定位信标的情况下还傻到来抓人，我早就该知道了。瓦尔加斯家的算盘打得很好，但他可能真的想错了。

“别管那些了，耀，”越过亚瑟他看见弗朗西斯看着他，他的笑容透着了然，“今天上午你可爱的小费里切家已经损失了五十人，现在元气大伤得很。”

“你还在想他吗？”

亚瑟捧起他泛红的脸，略带不满地看向王耀，表情似乎是在责备他不够专心。

“哪怕我在想他家的军师路德维希也比这靠谱啊，亚蒂？你是认真的吗？我还没有先生气你和本田......唔......”

他的话被堵在深吻里。然后伊万也紧接着狠狠亲了他一口，像是要把他舌头吃掉似的。美国青年在这个间隙语气低沉：“Are you playing with fire*?”

东方夜莺带着笑意的声音勾人心魄。  
“I've always liked to play with fire，Alfred.”

END


End file.
